


The End Means The Start Of Something New

by obyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, need i say more, seriously go see a dentist, teeth-rotting fluff, there is a tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obyx/pseuds/obyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer break was just around the corner, that meaning that everyone was saying their goodbyes and giving out hugs to all their friends. That was everyone, except Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Means The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, but there are not enough tickle fics. I am a horrible humanbeing, and you should probably have some floss ready, because this is so fluffy that you will want to gag.  
> Enjoy!  
> (PS: I've just edited a few minor mistakes, so it might be a bit different from before! I am not completely fluent, but it will have to do for now!)

Summer break was just around the corner, that meaning that everyone was saying their goodbyes and giving out hugs to all their friends. That was everyone, except Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. This might have had something to do with the lack of friends they had, but that, along with porn had Castiel learnt, was something you shouldn't talk about.  
So they stood silently watching the others wipe away their tears, waiting for the bell to give sign that they could get the fuck out of dodge, as Dean said, soon.  
When the high-pitched sound of freedom came, they almost ran to Dean's house, after picking up Sam from school.  
When they had reached Dean,s room, up the stairs, down the hallway and to the left, they smacked the door closed.  
There was a moment of silence, before they burst out laughing, and giving each other high-five.  
“We're free, dude! Finally!” Dean shouted, making Castiel flinch and roll his eyes. But when he looked at Dean, they were fond. “There's still getting a job, Dean. Not to ruin your ecstasy, but this was just the start.” This time it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, making Castiel snort, and punching Deans shoulder teasingly. This earned him a smile. And God was that a beautiful smile Castiel thought. He barely had time to be shocked about his own line of thoughts, when Dean suddenly started tickling Cas. Cas let out a surprised laugh, and put his arms defensively over his stomach. This didn't stop Dean though, and Cas started backing up until his back hit the wall. 

“D-Dean… Stop...” he managed to get out trying to hold back laughter (and failing awfully), and put on a serious face. This mask also cracked though, and he gave up trying to get through to Dean.  
They were getting awfully close, Dean tickling his friend's sides.  
When Dean noticed this, he should've pulled away, but he didn't. He was surprised at how Cas seemed to work like a magnet. Of course he would with those electrifying blue eyes of his, Dean thought. This shocked him more, making him hesitate for a long enough for Cas to grown still in front of him, staring at Dean with his head cocked to the side.  
When Dean looked at him again, he blushed slightly. The other boy also seemed to notice the small distance between them. Dean was just about to cough and back away, when he caught the other's eyes. He stopped dead in his track, and just stared back. They moved a little closer until their chests were almost touching. Cas looked at Dean's lips, then flicked up to his eyes, as if asking for permission. Then he leaned in, brushing his lips over Dean's.  
Deans hand circled around the other's waist, holding tightly. They just stood there kissing for a few minutes, only breaking for air when strictly necessary. Castiel had never felt so happy in his life before, and Dean certainly didn't seem to mind either. But then Cas realized he would have to leave Dean behind soon, for college. “Dean ...” his voice broke, didn't know how to say anything but his best friends name. Dean seemed to realize what was wrong though, hugging Castiel a little tighter. He then leaned in, whispering in the shorter boy's ear: “Don't worry. This is just the start.” He then kissed his nose, and put his chin on top of the brunette's head.  
And it certainly was just the start, of a wonderful life together.

THE END


End file.
